hip_with_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the central character and main protagonist of the Nintendo World series. Original Series In the original series, Mario is much different from his video game counterpart. This version of Mario uses fowl language, guns, and isn't afraid to kill. In season 1, Mario and Luigi take orders from Pacman to rid Nintendo World of Sonys. When sent on a mission to stop the Sony Leader, Mario meets GameOver. Knowing that GameOver is responsible for everything, including the death of Olimar, Mario instantly builds up a hate towards him. Mario finds his way on a satlite in orbit around Nintendo, later revealed to be the Sony Base. GameOver traps Mario in the base and destroys it's motor, causing it to crash into lava. Mario remains missing and is presumed dead, but soon returns with a plan to destroy Corona. Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong battle Corona and Mario successfully kills him. Mario is also the only one to witness GameOver's reveal as Donkey Kong. Upon this reveal, Mario knocks GameOver into lava causing him to mutate into Corruption. Mario battles Corruption and causes his apparent demise by blasting him with the Six Barrel Laser Cannon. In season 2, Mario is sent to explore Big Shell to find out what happened to it prior to the series. He is confronted by Tyler and Vince. Mario, paranoid at this point that Sony wants revenge on him for killing GameOver, assumes Tyler and Vince are Sonys and attacks them. Mario, however, is defeated and needs Luigi to come help him. After Snake appears, Mario and Luigi take orders from him and go back to their usual rutine of doing missions. Mario is eventually confronted by Corruption who reveals to Mario how he survived and his plans for Nintendo World's destruction. Mario then teams up with Sonic and they go back to Big Shell to discover that GameOver is responsible for the plant's destruction. Snake returns and devises a plan to stop Corruption. During the final assault, Mario's mission is to find Corruption. Corruption appears to Mario and Tyler in a Sony Base and attacks them from there. Mario successfully defeats Corruption and uses the Phoenix Down to turn him back into GameOver. Mario then executes him by shooting him in the head. In Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil, Mario is shown to be a normal plumber when not working for Nintendo's military. After Trojan destroys Nintendo, Mario gives up hope. It's not until E.Gadd is found alive that Mario believes Trojan can be stopped. During the battle against Giga-Trojan, Mario focuses all of his energy into one source and transforms into Super Mario. Using these new powers, he kills Giga-Trojan with ease. In the original season 3, Snake leaves Nintendo and puts Mario in charge as the Nintendo Leader. Now calling the shots, Mario arranges a plan to battle General ROM though this plan falls through when ROM attacks the Nintendo Base. Mario confronts ROM in his super form, but ROM is able to defeat him. In the remake of season 3, Mario remains a military man and is not promoted to Nintendo Leader. Mario has nightmares about GameOver's return which turn out to be true premonitions. Mario is shown to have a stressful relationship with Princess Peach, but it's all for her safety. Reboot Series In the Nintendo World reboot, Mario is described as "one of Nintendo's greatest warriors" and is immediately shown to be GameOver's greatest threat and primary target. A more accurate model was used for Mario in the reboot, but the model has shown issues with certain animations. This version of Mario is more like his video game counterpart. Tyler Redick confirmed that this version of Mario "will not use fowl language, will only use guns when absolutely necessary, and will not murder willy nilly like in the original." He is voiced by Redick himself. Super Mario Super Mario is first introduced at the end of Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil ''as a ''deus ex machina ''to defeat Giga-Trojan. Super Mario returned in the original season 3, as well as the remake Season 3. Super Mario's powers are not clearly defined, but Redick described it as "the typical Super Saiyan." He is shown to be capable of causing damage by simply touching his enemies, shooting fireballs and energy blasts, super strength, super speed, teleportation, and flying. Super Mario's appearance is the Fire Mario skin with red eyes. When asked if Super Mario would return in the reboot series, Redick said "right now we're not sure, but it's pretty likely. His skin will probably be changed to something else to not confuse him with Fire Mario." Trivia * Mario was originally going to die in the last episode of season 1 as Redick did not think he would continue the series. * For the reboot, Redick said he is going to try having Mario use more practical weapons for the character such as the Homerun Bat and the giant hammer. * Super Mario was inspired by ''Super Mario Brothers Z by Alvin-Earthworm, one of Redick's biggest inspirations. However, the SMBZ version of Super Mario has a different colour scheme, with a gold cap and overalls. Category:Nintendo World Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Nintendo World